Loki Laufeyson
'Loki Laufeyson '''ist der Adoptivsohn von Odin, er wird von Odin nach einer Schlacht gegen das Volk der Frostriesen mit nach Asgard genommen. Sein richtiger Vater ist der Eisriese König Laufey. Biografie Thor Loki wächst in Asgard auf, im Glauben Odins Sohn und somit Thors Bruder zu sein. In Wahrheit nahm Odin den Baby Loki.PNG|Der neugeborene Loki, in seiner ursprünglichen Form Baby Loki 2.PNG|Der neugeborene Loki, kurz bevor er zu einem Asen wurde Thor-Character-Movie-Poster-Set-1-Tom-Hiddleston-as-Loki-The-God-of-Mischief.jpg|''Loki, God of Mischief loki_thor_wallpaper_by_sheridan_j-d4zeicl.jpg|Thor & Loki - Wie Feuer & Wasser TDW_Loki_cropped.jpg|Loki nachdem er seine Mutter verlor Loki als Frostriese.jpg Avengers-Loki-011.jpg|Loki in The Avengers neugeborenen Loki aus Jotunheim mit nach Asgard. Als er Loki sah, meinte er, dass er "klein war für den Sprössling eines Riesen". Außerdem meinte Odin, dass er, indem er einen Eisriesen in Asgard großzog, irgenwann mal die beiden Reiche vereinen könnte. Als Odin den neugeborenen Loki, der damals noch das Aussehen eines normalen Eisriesen hatte, in den Arm nahm, änderte sich plötzlich sein Aussehen in das eines Asen. Thor und Loki sehen sich äußerlich auffallend unähnlich und auch ihre charakterlichen Naturen scheinen grundlegend verschieden zu sein. Loki steht seit er denken kann im Schatten seines starken und charismatischen Bruders und kann damit nur schwer umgehen. Als er bei einem Gefecht mit den Frostriesen in Jotunheim eine ungewöhnliche körperliche Reaktion auf deren Attacken zeigt, macht ihn das stutzig und er konfrontiert Odin. Auf Lokis Drängen gibt er zu, den Jungen als Baby nach einer gewonnenen Schlacht aus Jotunheim mitgenommen zu haben, um einen dauerhaften Frieden zwischen den beiden Völkern zu garantieren. Es bricht ein Streit aus und der König fällt in den Odinschlaf. Loki ist verletzt und wütend. Die neue Erkenntnis stürzt ihn in eine Identitätskrise und er fokussiert seinen ganzen Ärger und die Frustration auf Thor, den er sogar bereit ist zu töten, um dessen Rückkehr nach Asgard zu verhindern und seine neu gewonnene Macht um jeden Preis zu erhalten. Er stattet nun seinem leiblichen Vater Laufey einen Besuch und Jotunheim ab und verspricht ihm, Odin im Schlaf zu töten. Als es Thor währenddessen auf der Erde gelingt, den Destroyer zu besiegen und nach Asgard zurück zu kehren, kommt es zwischen den beiden auf dem Bifröst zum Kampf und am Ende lässt sich Loki absichtlich in einen Abgrund fallen, weil er die Enttäuschung seines wieder erwachten Stiefvaters Odin nicht ertragen kann. Marvel's The Avengers Loki, der noch immer nach einem Thron dürstet, hat ein neues Ziel gefunden: Die Erde! Er will sie erobern, und den "mickrigen Menschen" endlich einen Führer zu geben. Er bringt unter anderem Hawkeye und Erik Selvig in seine Gewalt. Mit deren Hilfe schaft er es, die Chitauri, eine Alien-Rasse, mit der er sich die Weltherrschaft unter den Nagel reißen will, auf die Erde zu befördern. In einem spektakulären und atemberaubendem Kampf schaffen es die Avengers schließlich doch, die Aliens zu verbannen und Loki zu besiegen. Dabei wird jedoch Tony Stark alias Iron Man schwer verletzt, und entkommt dem Tod im Weltall nur knapp. Am Ende wird Loki von Thor nach Asgard mitgenommen, um Rechenschaft für seine Taten abzulegen. Thor: The Dark Kingdom Loki scheint nicht länger ein Schurke zu sein. Zumindest hat er keine Möglichkeit mehr, es irgendjemandem zu zeigen, denn Loki ist ein Gefangener in Asgard. Zu Beginn des Filmes spricht er respektlos mit seinem Adoptivvater Odin, und scheint keinerlei Angst vor ihm zu haben. Odin verbannt ihn in seine Zelle und sagt ihm, dass er nur noch wegen Frigga am Leben sei. Frigga kümmert sich nach wie vor liebevoll um Loki, hat ihm sogar eine besonders schöne Zelle mit gemütlichen Möbeln einrichten lassen. Sie will ihm auch neue Bücher besorgen, wann immer er lesen möchte. Und dennoch scheint Loki gegenüber seiner Adoptivmutter keinerlei Gefühle zu hegen. Doch als ihm die Nachricht von Friggas Tod überbracht wird, wird zu Ausdruck gebracht, wie sehr Loki seine Adoptivmutter wirklich geliebt hatte, indem er seine Zelle verwüstet, und sein sonst so gepflegtes Selbst völlig vernachlässigt. Auch für giftige Bemerkungen hat er scheinbar keine Kraft, weshalb er ein Trugbild erscheinen lässt, welches Thor giftig anfaucht, als dieser mit ihm zu reden versucht. Thor jedoch bemerkt dieses sofort, und daraufhin lässt Loki zu, das Thor ihn sieht wie er ist: vollkommen fertig. Loki lässt sich auf einen Handel mit seinem Adoptivbruder ein, ist jedoch noch immer der Alte, und lässt es sich nicht nehmen, Thor ein wenig mit kleinen Sticheleien zu ärgern. Nach einer aufsehenerregenden Flucht aus Asgard an Bord eines Kampfgleiters der Dunkelelfen reisen Thor und Loki in Begleitung von Jane Foster - der Trägerin des Äthers - nach Svartalfheim, um Malekith zum Kampf zu fordern. Doch bevor der Kampf beginnt, rammt Loki seinem Bruder einen Dolch in den Bauch und stößt ihn einen Krater hinunter. Als Thor Mjöllnir zu sich rufen will, hackt Loki ihm die rechte Hand ab und lässt ihn so schutzlos am Boden liegen. Loki wirft Jane vor Malekiths Füße und schlägt ihm eine Allianz vor, um Asgard endgültig zu vernichten. Als Malekith den Äther extrahiert, löst Loki seine Illusion auf: Der Verrat an Thor war ein Trick, um den Äther vernichten zu können. Dieser jagt einen gewaltigen Blitz hinein, doch der Äther erweist sich als unzerstörbar und wird von Malekith absorbiert. Er und die Dunkelelfen wollen gerade an Bord ihres riesigen Schiffes, als Thor sie angreift. Algrim wirft eine seiner Gravitongranaten, als Loki Jane aus deren Reichweite stößt. Er wird fast eingesaugt, bis Thor ihn davon wegzieht. Thor wehrt sich gegen Algrim, aber der Kursed schlägt ihn brutal nieder. Loki spießt Algrim von hinten auf und wähnt sich siegreich, aber Algrim dreht sich um und zieht ihn in die Klinge hinein. Er bemerkt allerdings nicht, dass Loki eine seiner eigenen Gravitongranaten an der Klinge befestigt hat. Diese wird nach einem abschließenden Spott Lokis gezündet, wobei der Kursed vernichtet wird. Der Preis war allerdings hoch: Loki liegt im Sterben. Thor schwört, Odin über Lokis Taten zu berichten, aber dieser sagt nur: "Ich habe es nicht für ihn getan." Und schließt die Augen. Nach Thors Rückkehr nach Asgard berichtet dieser seinem Vater über die Vorkommnisse in den neun Welten und das diese gerettet seinen. Er ahnt nicht das der totgeglaubte Loki in Gestalt seines Vaters auf dem Thron sitzt. Anschließend entsagt Thor dem Thron und geht. Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron folgt... Thor: Ragnarök folgt... Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 folgt... Avengers: Infinity War, Part 2 folgt... Trivia *Loki verwandelt sich kurz in Captain America *Ob Loki nun tatsächlich Odin umgebracht hat, oder was sonst mit diesem geschehen sein könnte, ist unklar *Eventuell könnte man darüber etwas in The Avengers 2 erfahren Bilder thumb|Loki in Thor - The Dark Kingdom loki-avengers.jpg|Loki in The Avengers Kategorie:Schurken Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Thor Charakter Kategorie:Asgardier